Crazy Things For Love
by Tokio-Bizarre-Lover101
Summary: Shane is finally moving after Jenny's death, and you would be surprised by who she moves on with. Shane/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There was a knock on the door of Shane's house and then the door ball want off, which woke up the two week old baby boy named Dylan; he was Shane's newborn son with her wife. Shane looks over at her sleeping wife as she got out of bed with a yawn, as she heads to her son's room that was up the hall from her room. She picks up her son, who whimpers. Shane clams Dylan down as she goes to answer the door with him still in her arms, she opens door to see Bette, TIna and Angie standing in the door way; Shane smiles wide as she rocks Dylan in her arms.

"Bette, Tina, Angie," Shane says whispering, "I thought you two were not getting in until tomorrow afternoon."

"Hey we were suppose to but, the plane landed earlier then we thought. Is this Dylan?"

Shane nods answering Tina's question as Angie whispers 'baby' as Bette picks her up. So she could see the baby, Dylan was like her cousin and Bette and Tina's nephew. Dylan coos as Shane kisses his head, Tina and Bette look at her.

"We never thought this day would come," Bette says as she looks Dylan, "The unabtaniable Shane McCutcheon is married and a mother to a baby."

"I know what you mean," came a voice from behind them, "I can't believe, she married me and took my son as her own."

"It's nice to see again Alena," Tina says as Shane hands the baby to her wife.

"Nice to see you again too Tina," Lena says as she starts to breast feed Dylan, Shane wraps her arm around Alena.

"I guess, love makes you do crazy things."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Alena walks into The Plant coffee shop, she was with a group of friends. When she walks into the shop, she runs straight into a with short messed up hair, a black tank top, baggy jeans wih a black belt and a thick chin around her neck.

"Oh, I am so sorry," cam Alena's voice soft as she looks up to make eye contact with the woman, she just ran into.

"It's fine, are you okay?" came the woman's soft but, slightly rough voice says.

"I am fine, are you okay?" Alena says, as she becomes breathless looking from the woman's eyes to her lips.

"Oh me? I am fine really," the woman says,"I am Shane by the way."

"I am Alena but, you can call me Lena," Lena says a small smile on her face as she takes the hand that Shane was holding out for her to shake

"That is a beautiful name," Shane says as she slowly lets go of Lena's hand.

"This is kind of out there for me, but here is my number," Lena says pulling a pen from her pocket. She picks up Shane's left hand writing the number down.

"I should probably get back to my friends,"Lena smiles softly, as she begins to turn around, "call me."

With that Lena turns complettely around and walks over to her group of friends. One of the girls with blonde wavy hair looks at her.

"Whose is that hottie?"

"Her name is Shane."

"She's is looking at you and she's really hot."

Lena blushes turning her head seeing Shane studying here, before smiling slightly waving back at Shane and the she walks to the door. As Shane gets ready to leave, she comes face to face with Carmen. Her ex fiancee, Carmen just looks at Shane with wide eyes.

"Hey it looks like Car might know your girl," Tessa says as she nudges Lena.

Lena gets up walking over to the two, her brow knitting together as she sees the look on Carmen's face, "Shane would you like to come meet my friends?" Lena asks as Shane looks at her, she wraps her arm around Lena's shoulder. "Sure babe." Carmen's eyes flash and then she turns quickly heading to the group.

"Shane this is Tessa, Melissa, Katie, Harley and Hayley," Lena says as she points each one of the girl out , Carmen takes a hold of Harley's hand, " Oh and this is," Lean continues to say but Shane cuts her off.

"Carmen."

"Hello Shane, long time no see," Carmen says as she looks over at Shane; Shane moves over to Alena a little more as she looks at Carmen nodding slowly.

"Yeah it is, I am sorry about what happened between us," Shane says.

"Oh it's fine Shane I have gotten over that, I would love to be friends again. So where is your best friend Jenny? I really miss Schecter," Carmen says as she looks at Shane, whose face fall at the mention of Jenny. Alena tenses up as Tessa moves to her side, touching her hand. Alena swallows hard as Shane looks at her.

"Were you a fan of Jennifer Schecter?"

"Yeah to her, I was her biggest fan. I did not really get to interudce myself, I am Alena Schecter. Jenny was my sister," Lena says as she looks at Shane as she continues to talk, "Jenny did not really talk to me because she did not like my life style choice, but turns out that Jen was just like me after all."

"Is Jenny get help again is that why you two look so sad?" Carmen asks as Shane shakes her head, she then wraps her arm around Alena who quickly hugs back trying to control her emotions.

"Car, I don't know how to tell you this but," Shane begins as Lena hears her voice crack she tightens her grip on Shane, "Jenny is dead Carmen."

"What? No she can't be," Carmen says as Harley gets up and goes over to her, Shane looks at Carmen as she blinks feeling tears falling down her cheeks, Alena was the one to speak.

"It is true Car, my big sister is dead."

"No! Oh god no," Carmen says as all of her emotions take over her body, she begins to shake as Lena starts to sob. Harley pulls Carmen to her holding her as Carmen cried. Shane kept a grip on Alena as she bared her head in Alena's hair, it smelt like Jenny sort of.

Just then Alice, Tasha, Helena, Papi and Kit walk into the plant, the women take in the sence, Kit clears her throat and the other women look at her. Shane wipes her eyes with her right hand and then she wraps her arm around Alena whispering in her ear to calm her down. Carmen looks at the girls that she knew all to well. She let go of Harley and took off to Alice, as Shane finally calms down Alena.

"Shane baby girl who is this pretty young thing?" Kit asks as she looks at Shane who was slowly unwrapping her arms from Alena, Camen hugs Alice slowly. Tasha watches Carmen hug Alice, Alice was finally out of prison for the murder of Jennifer Schecter, they found out that Nikki Stevens was the one who attacked Jenny because she wanted to be with Shane.

"Well Kit, this beautiful young lady is Alena Schecter. She is Jenny's little sister," Shane says as Alena looks at them, Carmen lets go of Alice as she interudces Tasha to Carmen. Papi and Helena walk over to say hello to Carmen as Kit turns to look at Alena.

"I did not know Jenny had a little sister, it is nice to meet you Alena," Kit says as Alena smiles softly and snuggles closer to Shane, there was something about just being in Shane's arms that Lena really liked.

"Yeah my sister did not really like to tell people she had a sibling. Oh, and please both of you call me Lena," Alena says as she watches Katie, Melissa, Hayley and Tessa got up they said their goodbyes. Harley looks at Carmen who nods and she leaves with her friends, Alena looks at Shane as she wraps both arms back around her.

"So is there something going on between you two?" Kit asks as Shane shakes her head.

"No we just met, but there is something that is pulling me to Lena."

"Yeah and you two have some contection," Kit says as she turns to see Helena was whispering to Papi; Alice and Tasha take hands, Carmen then turns waving goodbye as she leaves the plant.

"Really?" Alena says as she looks at Shane, Shane slowly unwraps her arms from around Alena. Alena gives Shane a look; Shane smirks and then kisses her head, "I'll be right back. Don't look like such a lost puppy Lena."

Alena giggles a little as she begins to talk more to Kit, Shane goes over to Helena, Papi, Alice and Tasha. They all look at Shane some confused facial expressions and some sad facial expressions.

"So who is the girl?" Helena ask as she looks at Shane, who looks at her and then back to Alena.

"Yeah Vanilla who is and can I get with her," Papi says earning a smack from Helena and a glare from Shane, "Jesus I was kidding guys."

"Good pops because I am not going to let you get near her to sleep with," Shane says as she is slightly taken a back from her reaction.

"Shane can you just answer our question please," Tasha says as her girlfriend Alice smiles and nods.

"Girls that is Alena Schecter, she's Jenny's baby sister. I just met her but, I am drawn to her for some reason," Shane says as she looks to Lena who was still talking to Kit.

"If she goes home with you don't sleep her Shane," Alice says as Shane looks back to her friends.

"No, I won't she is Jenny's little sister," Shane says as Alena walks over to them slowly. Shane smiles as she feels Alena's hand on her shoulder.

"You won't do what with me Shane?" Lena whispers into her eye in a slightly sexual voice.

"Sleep with you," Shane answers as she touches Alena's hand, "Lena this is Alice, her girlfriend Tasha, Helena, her girlfriend Papi , the women you were talking is Kit."

"Nice to meet you, Shane I really should get back to Carmen's house. Call me," Alena says as Shane turns to her, Lena leans in to kiss her cheek but, shane moved and their lips connect.

"I will," Shane says as she smiles taking Lena's hand, "Can't you text Carmen babe and tell her that you are with me for the night?"

Alice was about to say something when Tasha covers her mouth, Helena looks at Papi as smile sad facial expression. Kit was over with shots.

"Drinks lady's and then we can go to Hit?"

"We'll have to pass. Lena and I are going to head home," Shane says as she intertwines her fingers with Lena's who smiles softly.

"Alright you two, have fun but not to much," Papi says winking at the couple.

When Shane and Lena enter Shane's house, their jacket's were off and they were kissing each other passionately as the made there way to the couch. Shane was working on Lena's shirt after pulling off her own. Lena's hands were running up and down Shane's breasts as she kept kissing her. Once Shane got Lena's shirt off she unclipped the young girl's bra as she kisses down her neck and chest. Her hands working on Lena's pants as she listened to the girl's breath quicken. Lena's hand was already in Shane's pants inside her panties rubbing her wet folds. Shane let out a low moan, Lena smirks as she keeps rubbing Shane. She slowly puts two of her fingers inside Shane; Shane looks into Lena's eyes as she smirks. Lena and Shane move to her bedroom, they spent the whole night making love to one another.


End file.
